The present invention relates to a device for the measurement of the elevation angle for a radar equipped with a double curvature reflective type of antenna.
Double curvature reflective type antennas enable a fairly precise measurement of the bearing angle of a target but, since their pattern of coverage in elevation is very wide (generally a cosecant-squared pattern covering between 5.degree. and 45.degree. in elevation approximately), they cannot be used to measure elevation angles.
At present, to carry out a measurement of elevation with a wide angular range, either multiple-beam antennas or electronic scanning antennas are used. In the former case, it is necessary to radiate a large number of beams to achieve satisfactory precision; hence it is necessary to use a large number of receivers, thus making the measurement device costly. In the latter case, a large number of electronic phase-shifters have to be used, thus increasing the complexity and the cost of the measuring device.